The Emperor and the Shadow
by no dang name is available
Summary: A collection of AkaKuro oneshots based on the premise: Seirin and Rakuzan now have to deal with what the Generation of Miracles have been dealing with for years. AKA how Seirin and Rakuzan learned the meaning of AkaKuro. Story 2: Too Similar Furihata and Mayuzumi notice some similarities. AKA where Furihata and Mayuzumi find out *cough* and become fudanshis *cough*
1. The Emperor and The Shadow

**Author's Note**: Ah this idea came to me in the middle of the night and I couldn't help myself. :D

* * *

They weren't sure if it was deliberate, or if they're just oblivious of how obvious they were. Rakuzan first noticed it just a few months after the Winter Cup. It was mid-Spring, and they finally got a month's worth of break from school, but that didn't mean that the Rakuzan sports teams had a break from their respective practices. The basketball club was no exception.

The weekdays were spent in Rakuzan's Gymnasium No. 2, were they improved upon plays, practiced new ones, and ran many many laps of sprints up and down the court. The weekends were their only reprieve, and honestly the entire team was shocked when their captain, whom their head coach had put in charge of the first string members' practice, decided that on weekends, everybody gets a break.

They should have been suspicious at that point.

But what really had the team questioning their captain's decision was the fact that on weekends, Akashi Seijuurou was nowhere to be seen in their town. They brushed it off at first, saying that Akashi was simply at home, resting, and seeing no real need to go out to town, or to involve himself with the rest of the team. After all, the team should be tired of each other's faces by now, they shouldn't have to keep seeing each other even during their down time.

But then again, they were all _friends _at this point, or somewhat close to the sense, and it was rather fun to hang out with some of the team members. And it rather hurt them that their captain didn't care enough, probably even didn't care at all, about them.

So when it had been brought up during practice, the red headed captain just smiled and gave them a shrug, saying that he spent his weekends in Tokyo mostly.

During practice, it had also become a habit for the red head to check his phone when he rested for a few seconds, often with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. And it further served to freak out the members when the smile turned from sweet to sinister the moment the red headed captain figured out that his members were watching him instead of practicing.

* * *

"I wonder if Akashi-captain got himself a girlfriend, maybe she's from Tokyo," Hayama nudged Nebuya's side with his elbow as he whispered in the center's ear.

"Ew, don't do that that's disgusting," Nebuya pushed the shorter male away and rubbed his ear, "Besides, it's none of our business."

"It's not a girl Kotarou-chan," Mibuchi sing-songed, "It's Kuroko Tetsuya, of Seirin."

"How do you know?"

"Sei-chan told me himself, apparently their friends again, but in my opinion it's turning into something more," Mibuchi smirked. Hayama and Nebuya could practically see the rainbows sprouting in the background.

"Are you sure it's not just your gay fantasy?"

"Oh," Mibuchi nodded, "I'm quite sure. It's painfully obvious, I think Sei-chan is just in denial, he'll make a move soon."

"You're crazy, Reo-nee," Hayama rolled his eyes.

"Just watch Sei-chan, you'll know."

* * *

Evidently not taking the black haired teen seriously, Hayama brushed it off and didn't think of it anymore. At least until he, out of pure curiosity, observed Akashi whenever he checked his phone, and even, by chance, caught the red head talking to someone over the phone alone in the locker rooms before anyone else came in.

"Hey," the red head's voice was soft, "I could ask you the same thing. But nothing really, just changing into my practice clothes, you?"

There was silence for a while, the other person must have been responding to the red head's question. Then Akashi laughed quietly.

"That's good. About this Saturday by the way, instead of what we usually do, would you mind accompanying me to the store? I've been wanting to get new basketball shoes, and they're only available in that shop," Hayama heard a metallic chink. Perhaps the red head was leaning against the lockers.

"Haha, really now? Perfect, I'll buy them for you if you want."

Hayama was pretty sure he'd heard a pretty loud 'No,' coming from the other end of the line, but he couldn't make out whose voice it was. But he was sure, at this point, that the person on the other end was not female.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer, you know that. I'm buying them for you and that's final," even the stern words didn't sound so threatening when they were spoken in the tone of voice that Akashi was using.

"Good."

"Yeah, okay. I have to go too, the others are probably coming in soon," Akashi sighed, "See you Saturday?" The hopeful tone didn't sound right on Akashi.

"I'm looking forward to it, I've been wanting to see you again."

Silence once more.

"Of course I miss you. I don't have to lie about that, don't you miss me?"

"All right, bye Tetsuya."

And just like that, Mibuchi's words were confirmed.

"Hayama," Akashi's voice sounded murderous, "I know you're there. Would you care to come out and tell me what you heard?"

Shaking, Hayama stepped into the locker room, refusing to make eye contact with his captain.

"I... I didn't hear anything!"

Then Akashi smiled as he took a step closer to the taller teen and forced him to look at the red head, "Well, as long as we're on the same page, I'll let you off. Tell me again, what did you hear?"

"Nothing! I didn't hear anything, I swear."

"So if I happen to catch you telling the others that you heard something other than 'nothing,' I am allowed to punish you for lying, correct?" Akashi's smile was far from warm and welcoming.

"Aye, sir!" The red head released Hayama from his grasp.

"Good, get changed, you've now increased the entire team's training menu threefold."

* * *

Similarly at Seirin, their spring break was rapidly drawing to an end, and all the members swore to spend every weekend they miraculously had no practice hanging out with each other before the new school year started. All but one member that is.

At first they didn't notice that Kuroko was missing out on the festivities. But they brushed it off as his lack of presence once again getting the better of them. Well, that is until they finally realized that Kuroko was nowhere to be found and that Kagami's apartment, much to the red head's displeasure when they decided his place was the best place to hang out in, wasn't that big so there weren't many places for the bluenette to hide—not that he would anyway.

When questioned Kuroko would shrug and say that he was with Akashi the whole time. There was no use trying to hide it anyway, because if he did, the Seirin members will try to find out. He'd rather save them the trouble of having to exert effort.

"Akashi? Really? Why?" the members of the team asked, as if that had been the weirdest thing to them. Which, given the history between the two, probably was quite odd. But, given the circumstances between the two now, it wasn't quite odd anymore—but the Seirin members didn't know that.

"Because," Kuroko answered vaguely, and left it at that.

* * *

Kagami didn't really have any problems with this. Because after all, the two had barely seen each other in a year, and they used to be 'friends,' or at least Kagami thought they were—that part had always been unclear—and friends who haven't seen each other in a long time have the right to catch up.

But it started to bother the red head when he'd walked in on a slightly disturbing private phone call between a certain shadow and an emperor (wannabe).

"Akashi-kun? Hey to you as well, it's so early, why are you up? What are you doing right now?" the voice that always seemed so monotonous now had emotion behind it, sounding so soft and genuinely curious.

There was silence for a while before Kuroko spoke again, "I have morning practice too, and I'm doing the same thing as you. I'm the first one in the locker rooms again, and it's kind of creepy being in here so early in the morning when it's still dark outside. But I'm fine though."

It sounded as though the teal head added the last part as an after thought, perhaps to appease the red head.

"New shoes? Yes, of course I will accompany you, I've been meaning to buy a pair myself."

Then suddenly, the bluenette raised his voice in an uncharacteristic shout, making Kagami jump, "No!"

"But—" then he sighed, "Fine." Kagami moved closer because Kuroko's voice became much quieter and softer and he couldn't hear very well. Unfortunately his movements caused a small noise to squeak from his shoes hitting the floor.

"Akashi-kun, I have to go now, I think I heard someone coming," Kuroko hurriedly said.

"Yes, of course."

"You say that as though you miss me a lot," Kuroko laughed.

"I... I..." Kuroko sounded flustered before he sighed, "Yes, I do. I miss you too."

"Okay, good bye, Akashi-kun."

Kagami's mind was racing. But he decided it was best not to say anything, for now. He had to clarify a few things first.

* * *

The tanned teenager yawned tiredly, or maybe he was just bored, as he sat across from the red head in one of the many tables of Maji Burger.

"You called me out here for this?"

"I think it's a legitimate reason, I have a right to be curious about my partner's—basketball partner," he clarified, "relationship with his previous teammate."

"Look," Aomine put down the burger in his hand and looked straight into Kagami's eyes, "those two have been like that since middle school. It's nothing new, nor is it anything particularly significant. They're not _dating, _if that's what you're thinking they just happen to act like it."

"But, he sounded so... so... I don't know, he sounded weird."

"Who did?"

"Kuroko! I told you this like two minutes ago, I heard him talking on the phone with Akashi," Kagami was becoming frustrated with his... friend? Were they friends now? Kagami shook his head. Now's not the time to be thinking about useless things like that.

"Oh," Aomine nodded in understanding, "Yeah, don't worry about that, that's just how they are."

"But Kuroko didn't call Akashi in about a year, at least not to my knowledge, how come it's all of a sudden like they're back in middle school again?"

"I don't know, maybe that Winter Cup match changed Akashi, anyways, who cares? Why do you even care so much about this? Do _you _like Kuroko?" Aomine quirked a brow. Kagami shot him a glare._  
_

"Of course not," the red head made a face, "It's just... It bothers me, okay? It sounds like... like he's in love with him or something."

"So what? Why is this any of your business?"

"Like I said, he's my partner—my _basketball _partner," Kagami clarified once more when he saw Aomine start to open his mouth for a retort, "Don't you even start with me."

"Listen, just accept it the way it is. With Akashi back, more or less, to his original self, things like this are gonna be more and more common. You're gonna think you're going crazy with how sickeningly lovey-dovey they are to each other, and they're not even dating."

"..." Kagami tried to process the information, "How do you know they're not?"

"... Huh," Aomine blinked and looked dumbfounded, "I guess... it just never occurred to me that they'd be _actually _dating. I mean, come on, I've never even met a gay person before."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kagami raised his brow at the bluenette's words, "So you're not certain that they're not dating?"

"No... And back to my point, why do you even care?"

"And back to _my _point, I think I have the right to know. Kuroko's my—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, save it for the people that care, Bakagami," Aomine waved his hand in a motion that looked as though he were physically brushing off Kagami's words.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"I should be, given that I've known them for longer than you have, but in all honesty, I'm too afraid to find out the answer. Not because I'm against the whole gay thing," Aomine explained, "It's mostly because I know it's never a good thing to try to pry into Kuroko's, and especially Akashi's, private life. It never ended well for those who've attempted to do so."

"So... does that mean there were people who tried to find out?"

"Well, if you could call Kise and Satsuki 'people,'" Aomine snickered, "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go home now."

The bluenette stood up abruptly, having finished his burger.

"They're your problem now," Aomine smirked at the red head, who scowled at him in response. Kagami then realized that he'd sought help from the wrong Miracle.

* * *

But the red head didn't want to talk to the blonde, and especially not the pinkette. Kise was tiresome, and Momoi... was a woman. Kagami never really did well with talking to females alone, something about the way their huge eyes seemed like they were staring right through him, like they can read everything about him as though he were an open book. Kagami shuddered at the thought. Maybe it was just because all the women he'd met in his life were cunning and conniving little witches.

Kagami decided that he would not bother asking the two for help. Directly speaking to Kuroko would be easier.

"So what does Kagami-kun want? Calling me out for a drink so late at night?" Kuroko asked while sipping up his vanilla milkshake.

"I just wanted to ask some things that have been bothering me for a while," Kagami began. Kuroko nodded in understanding, allowing the red head to speak.

"I just wanted to know if you were... seeing someone, like... are you in a relationship with someone?" Kagami finally asked.

Kuroko blinked, staring at Kagami with a blank face, "Does Kagami-kun like me in that way?"

Kagami sputtered, "Wha—No! I just, I heard a questionable phone conversation in the locker room one day between you and a certain someone, and I just wanted to know. God, why does everyone think I'm attracted to you?"

"Your way of phrasing things are sometimes misleading, Kagami-kun," Kuroko shrugged, "But to answer your first question, no, I'm not in a relationship with someone."

"Not even with the person you were on the phone with?" Kagami raised a brow.

"That person is special, but we're not in a relationship," Kuroko explained.

"Could have fooled me," Kagami said under his breath. Kuroko caught it, and frowned.

"Not anymore, at least," Kuroko continued his answer, deciding that saying this much wouldn't hurt. After all, he was starting to consider Kagami as his closest friend, now even closer than Aomine. He figured that divulging this much information should be acceptable between two friends.

"W-what? You mean, you and—"

"Yeah, we used to play basketball all the time, something like that was naturally going to happen," Kuroko continued to sip his drink nonchalantly.

"I, but, we play basketball all the time, does that mean we're going to develop something too?" Kagami was beyond flustered now.

"I thought you said you didn't like me like that," Kuroko teased, "I'm just joking, Kagami-kun. Lighten up. Aren't we in one already?"

"Yeah..." Kagami just agreed without really thinking about what Kuroko said, so when he did... "Wait what?"

"Aren't we in a relationship too?"

"What?"

"We're best friends now, aren't we? Ogiwara-kun and I used to be best friends, but not anymore. But he still holds a place in my heart as my childhood friend, and that will never change. After all, he was the one who taught me how to play basketball."

"Ogiwara?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"Why? Who were _you _talking about?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I... nevermind."

* * *

Kagami read a message from a certain tanned and blue-haired teen.

_From: Ahomine  
__Subject: Bakagami you moron!_

_Hey, Kuroko's on to me. What did you do?_

Confused, Kagami sent in response:

_To: Ahomine  
__Subject: Re: Bakagami you moron!_

_What are you even talking about? I just  
asked Kuroko if he was in a relationship  
with the person he was talking to on the  
phone, and he started talking to me  
about this Ogiwara guy._

_From: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_Are you stupid or something? Of course  
he's not gonna tell you the truth. That's  
how it works between the two. Their  
relationship is supposed to be kept vague  
and no one is supposed to directly ask.  
Now he thinks I've told you lies about  
him and Akashi. And he's threatening me  
saying that he's gonna tell Akashi about  
it. Do something about this. I value my  
life. And if I die, it will be all your fault.  
_

_To: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_But you told me they weren't dating! You  
even said you didn't know yourself!_

_From: Ahomine  
__Subject: Re:re:re:re: Bakagmi you moron!_

_I was obviously lying. You never know who  
or what Akashi has lying around listening  
to people! You're supposed to read in  
between the lines, and take my hints,  
dumbass. Why do you think I was so  
adamant in telling you not to bother about  
it!_

_To: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_I thought you were just being an ass!_

_From: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_Great, now I'm gonna die thanks to you.  
Farewell cruel world. It was nice knowing  
you, Kagami. Thanks for everything. But  
don't come to my funeral because it's your  
__fault __that I'm dying._

_To: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_Calm down. I'm telling Kuroko right now  
that it was all just a misunderstanding.  
I'm not gonna let you die, stupid._

_From: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_Ah, Kuroko was right. Your words are  
misleading. Careful there Taiga, I might  
think you're falling for me now._

_To: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_... On second thought. I think I'm just  
gonna let you die. Fuck you. Asshole.  
I hope Akashi kills you in the most  
brutal way._

___From: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that.  
Kagami, please._

_____From: Ahomine  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Bakagami you moron!_

_____Kagamiiiiiiiiii! PLEASE. Fuck, I'm sorry!_

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Make of that what you will. I don't even know anymore. I'm too tired. Next story will be up... hopefully soon. I have prompts for 10 of these things.


	2. Too Similar

**Author's Note**: All ten prompts came to me in one sitting. LOL. But the matter of writing them all out is a different story. This takes time people. Reviews would be appreciated, though :D Shameless author is shameless. Not edited. Too lazy. Just got back from working all day, too tired. Want to sleep, and hey, would you look at that, it's not even midnight yet (reference to my tumblr post about writing fanfics... lol)

* * *

Furihata Kouki had never been an assertive person. He was always the passive type, not because he was lazy or that he didn't care or anything of the sort, rather, he was afraid of making a mistake. A terrible mistake that he could never ever recover from. So that was why he chose to stay in the sidelines. It was just... easier on his heart that way.

Furthermore, the one time he _did_ cross the invisible line between passive and aggressive, without even really meaning to—it should also be mentioned that Furihata had never been a very smart person either—he was punished. Accordingly.

Having so foolishly—albeit forced upon him by his _lovely_ coach and senpai—attempted to guard one Akashi Seijuurou during a basketball match—a finals match (_the _finals match)—he learned the consequences of stepping over the line. The poor chihuahua. Mauled by a lion.

That was the day that Furihata truly understood the difference between the likes of himself and the likes of Akashi Seijuurou. They were a different species altogether.

He'd never really thought about Kuroko Tetsuya being in the same category as Akashi—that is, the _sadist_ category—until he encountered a different side of the usually stoic bluenette.

He should have known, the way that the shorter teen always enjoyed saying blunt, if not hurtful, comments—of course it was understood that whatever Kuroko said, he said out of compassion and love for his teammates... at least, that was the general consensus. Furihata should have also picked up on Kuroko's sadistic tendencies with the way that he (tortured) treated Kagami whenever Nigou was anywhere near enough to (terrify) interact with the red head.

But then again, Kuroko's sadistic tendencies were rather... mellow in comparison to Akashi's. Furihata shuddered to think what else the red head could do with a sharper piece of metal.

However, that was before Furihata stumbled upon something he really shouldn't have. And that was the day that Furihata swore he was cursed by the gods or something to that effect.

Now normally, if the teen managed to spot Kuroko in a crowded place, that would have been a miracle in and of itself. But it was rather difficult _not _to spot Kuroko if he was with one of the most—if not _the most_—eye-catching persons Furihata had ever known. The brunette had to admit that the red head was indeed more than just a sight for sore eyes.

He was... immaculate, for lack of a better word. At least, his physical appearance was. The way the blazing red hair, which had grown quite a bit since he'd last seen him, brushed just past his eyebrows, billowing slightly in the wind, begging to be touched. The way the now both blood red orbs seemed to pierce through objects with just one look. The way his lean physique and posture just screamed royalty and wealth... Furihata had to admit, even for a guy, Akashi Seijuurou was gorgeous. Except for the fact that he was probably the devil incarnate—in Furihata's opinion, at least.

So when he'd seen the red head one Saturday afternoon strolling down the streets of Tokyo with two red plastic bags in one hand, seemingly alone—which confused Furihata, who then realized that it was best not to question things, especially things about Akashi—it didn't take long for him to see that the red head wasn't in fact alone. The light blue... thing? it seemed at first to Furihata from afar was hovering over (haunting) Akashi as the red head walked, with the way it followed him around with a ghostly aura about him.

But upon closer inspection, Furihata saw that it had been Kuroko. Not believing his eyes, he had the courage to approach them—strike two Furihata, for crossing the line, yet _again_. See, this was why Furihata should just stay away from acting upon his urges without giving it much thought.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun? Is that you?" Furihata called when he deemed it close enough to talk to them without shouting.

Head snapping immediately to the source of the noise, Kuroko shot Furihata an uncharacteristic glare. Akashi looked bewildered for a moment, evidently having forgotten exactly who this person before them was. Confused by the unfriendly—not that Kuroko ever gave off a particularly friendly vibe—look on the teal head's face, Furihata subconsciously took a step back.

"Furihata-kun," came Kuroko's monotonous voice, but it seemed edgier than usual, "I apologize, but I can't be bothered right now. If Furihata-kun would be so kind as to _mind his own business and leave_," Kuroko, although ever so polite, was still blatantly telling Furihata to get lost. And that took the brunette aback.

"Ah, er, sure. S-sorry," Furihata didn't know why he had to apologize, but something about the (murderous) glint in Kuroko's eyes told him that it would be best if he did as he was requested. But Furihata couldn't help his eyes from wandering downward to the two plastic bags that were shaped like shoe boxes. The brunette wasn't exceptionally perceptive, but from what he could see through the translucent plastic, the basketball shoes were identical, but were in two different sizes.

_Odd, why would Akashi buy two of the same shoe, and in two different sizes? _was the thought in Furihata's head, at least until his eyes continued toward Akashi's other hand—which from afar, Furihata could have sworn was free, hanging limply on the red head's side. But apparently, the brunette's eyes had misled him. Now he could clearly see that Akashi's other hand had _another _hand clasped in it, fingers interlocked and everything. Eyes trailing upward the arm that said hand was connected to, he couldn't help but elicit a small gasp when he realized that the hand belonged to Kuroko.

Akashi and Kuroko. Holding hands. Suddenly, things did not bode well for the poor brunette.

Kuroko, following Furihata's gaze, immediately pulled himself away from Akashi in order to step toward Furihata and speak in low volumes.

"I would sincerely appreciate it if none of what you just saw ever reaches anyone else, at least not before it comes out of Akashi-kun's or my own mouth," Kuroko's voice should have sounded as though he were pleading nicely for a friend to keep their secret, but he said the words as though he was threatening Furihata.

And it was all Furihata could do not to squeak and run away in fear of the dangerous aura Kuroko was emitting. The brunette nodded apologized once more before walking back the way he came.

_Akashi rubbed off on him too much..._ Furihata thought to himself. Then, not even five seconds later, because he still was a pubescent boy—whether he liked it or not—his brain turned that innocent statement into something not so innocent. It didn't help that Furihata also realized that those shoes Akashi had in his hands were probably for him and Kuroko.

_Couples shoes_... It would be more surprising if Furihata _didn't _become all hot and bothered by the time his brain finished processing everything that he'd just witnessed.

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro prided himself with his exceptional talent in observing others. It was a skill that he could safely say he was better at than most other people.

It was more of a gift, really. But there were times when he thought his special gift to be a curse. Mainly because when things so obvious, at least to him, were visible in plain sight, he was the only one who could see it. And that could be boring—although most of the time it was rather amusing.

He never thought that it could actually be _dangerous, _being so observant.

Mayuzumi's favorite pastime was reading light novels. However, when he'd ran out of books to read in his own collection of light novels, he absolutely enjoyed going to public libraries to see if he'd find anything new, or going to the bookstore to buy himself a copy of a newly released novel.

It just so happened that a new bookstore opened in their town, just a few blocks from Rakuzan. Ever since it opened, he'd been meaning to see it and explore the variety of genres the store carried. However, being so busy with practice and having no money to actually buy something, he had put it off until he finally had enough money saved up from his weekly allowance.

That day was the last Sunday of their Spring break, before the new school year started.

Mayuzumi expected it to be a quiet day; he would go to the new bookstore, browse through their titles, pick something up, leave, go home, and read.

He didn't expect to see his captain there with someone. He didn't expect to see his captain out of his house with someone else in a place not at school. He didn't expect to see his captain there at all.

What puzzled him was the fact that Akashi had been looking at the book Mayuzumi had been meaning to get. And, as far as Mayuzumi knew, Akashi didn't particularly enjoy light novels—too predictable, he says... then again there are very few things that are unpredictable for Akashi.

When the grey haired teen subconsciously inched closer toward the red head—like a moth to a flame—he realized that the "someone else" Akashi was with was actually Seirin's Kuroko Tetsuya.

From what Mayuzumi heard about Kuroko, from Akashi Seijuurou himself, he knew that Kuroko loved reading books. Understanding almost immediately what had been going on without really having to use his innate observation skills, he saw this moment as a private moment between the two, and decided that it would be best—for his own well-being—to just slowly walk away, before he even gets noticed.

But it was just his luck to have a person who can see all like he had an omniscient view of his surroundings and another person who was also perceptive and had no presence. The moment the red head turned to Kuroko and whispered some words in hushed tones, the bluenette's eyes darted to the exact location of the grey head before darting back to Akashi.

Mayuzumi had been spotted.

Frozen to his spot, afraid to move for some bizarre reason, Mayuzumi stood stock still until the red head turned to face him and beckoned for him to come closer.

"Mayuzumi, I want to know what you saw, and what you thought of it," Akashi's words had always been direct yet ironically confusing. Like a riddle. Mayuzumi had to figure out exactly what Akashi meant, for fear of saying the wrong thing.

"I'm assuming you're not just talking about you holding a light novel, which you've deemed far below your standards of literature," Mayuzumi spoke carefully. Kuroko, who—as Mayuzumi got closer to them—eerily resembled Akashi because of their now similar hairstyles, gave the red head an incredulous look.

"I've said no such thing," it almost sounded as though the red head was trying to appease the bluenette. The 'don't listen to him,' was unspoken but understood.

"If I recall correctly, you said they were predictable," Mayuzumi began, "And leading into what I just saw, it was something I did not expect, and if what I'm thinking about this entire situation is right, which, by the way, this whole interrogation is only further confirming things in my mind, then I honestly don't give a damn."

Akashi raised a brow, amused, he sensed sass, subtle but still there. He didn't particularly like it, but he found it entertaining. His calm smile would deceive any normal person, but Mayuzumi knew Akashi well enough to know that the calm smile was only a facade—even though technically this Akashi was not the same one he'd first met and had technically known for a longer period of time.

"If that is so, then I expect no word of this will ever reach anyone else, correct?"

Mayuzumi shrugged, "I saw nothing, I will tell no one."

"Good, now, in your honest opinion, how is this novel?" Akashi held up a different book from the one he'd been examining earlier, a book that Mayuzumi had read before—how Akashi knew that, Mayuzumi did not want to know.

"I thought it was rather tastefully done. I especially enjoyed the suspense, not your typical light novel, that's for sure," Mayuzumi shrugged once again, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Hmm, I'm buying it," Akashi glanced at the cover once more before giving it a nod, as though the book needed some sort of approval or acknowledgement.

"Odd, you don't usually like these types of books," Kuroko piped in and mused, having read the book himself and knowing that its genre wasn't necessarily something the likes of Akashi Seijuurou would read.

"Trying out new things. I've always wanted to understand what you find so amusing about these types of books, and since I now know two people who are so captivated by them, I must see for myself."

"Ah, that's just a roundabout way of saying you're trying to compromise with my likes and hobbies," Kuroko's face gave a hint of a smile.

"Perhaps. What you enjoy is my business too, at the very least I have to attempt it, as courtesy of course," Akashi's smile was more pronounced than Kuroko's.

"Courtesy, huh? Then should I try my hand at shogi? Go? Chess? Or perhaps horseback riding? Violin? Piano? What about calligraphy?"

"Now you're just teasing me with things you _know_ I didn't enjoy as a child," Akashi's smile dropped by a fraction, "Except for shogi and horseback riding, of course."

Kuroko chuckled, "My apologies. But all joking aside, I would really like to have Akashi-kun make tofu soup for me, so that perhaps I too could understand your obsession with it."

"If there's someone with an obsession with a food item, it would be you... and your vanilla milkshakes, which, by the way, is not that bad once you get past the overwhelming sweetness and once you come to terms with the ungodly amount of empty calories it has."

"Ah, I've successfully turned Akashi-kun over to the dark side. Welcome," Kuroko joked.

While this entire exchange went on, Mayuzumi was rooted to his spot, having been uncharacteristically forgotten by both Akashi and Kuroko. He dared not move for fear of his actions causing a disturbance in what was happening in front of him, and for some reason, he wanted to watch it play out some more.

He watched in awe as the harmless banter continued between the two and found it incredibly disturbing, yet so intriguing how they were on the exact same wavelength and were very much agreeable with each other despite the seemingly pointed arguments.

It was like watching two twin brothers talking to each other in a language only they would know, something that only two people with a bond that deep, or something akin to it, could have. They were in their own world now, completely unaware of what was going on outside their little bubble.

Completely unaware of the toll it was taking on the poor grey head, who couldn't find it in himself to walk away from the phenomenon in front of him. It was so weird and interesting, and it felt so wrong for him to continue to watch because he knew he was intruding on something private, but he couldn't tear himself away.

It was only when Akashi and Kuroko left, completely forgetting Mayuzumi's was even there, that the grey haired teen finally moved. Picking up the newly released novel—which was what he went there for in the first place—his eyes skimmed through the synopsis on the back cover.

And after what he'd just witnessed, all of a sudden the light novel's plot wasn't as appealing as the conversation between Akashi and Kuroko. It seemed too bleak, too ordinary, too... normal. Akashi and Kuroko on the other hand were not at all bleak, or ordinary, or normal. In fact, to Mayuzumi, they were the exact opposite. They were... entertaining, to say the least.

Their relationship—if Mayuzumi was using the correct word to describe what the red head and the teal head have, because despite what he'd just witnessed, he was still quite unsure of what exactly was going on between the two of them—was everything that a basic light novel was.

Some humor, some drama, some romance, and a whole lot of high school.

Oh, being observant was _dangerous_ indeed. Mayuzumi had just fallen into a dark hole. The dark hole called AkaKuro. Mayuzumi would later find out the existence of tags, tumblr, pixiv, twitter, and deviantart, and the rest, they say, is history.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: Maybe this chapter should be named "How Furihata and Mayuzumi became AkaKuro-shippers"... LOL.


End file.
